Gyratory cone crushers generally include cylinder or sleeve bearings located between the eccentric shaft and the main frame as well as between the crusher head assembly and the eccentric shaft. These bearing assemblies are arranged in a floating arrangement wherein the dead weight alone of the rotating components holds the assembly together. This principal has been rigorously followed by manufacturers of both anti-friction and sleeve bearing machies mainly for ease of assembly and field repairs. Generally, these designs have been subject to bearing wear problems on the corners of the rollers caused by the constantly rotating eccentrically located crushing force. This eccentric loading introduces an overturning moment on the crusher head assembly, which in turn places a moment load upon the radial bearing within the crusher head assembly. This bearing moment in turn induces a moment into the lower radial bearing between the main frame and the eccentric shaft.